A Hogwarts Love Affair
by The E.L.K.S. Club
Summary: Ron knocks over some newt eyes and finds a truth potion. What happens when the question "Who do you like?" is asked?
1. Who do you like?

A/N: Hey there, how is it going? Well, let me just start by saying we STARTED to write this at 11:44 last night. :) All righty then, this is a really great story. Please review. If you really want to flame, even that is okay. Thank you in advanced.  
  
Disclaimer: Ahoj, nothing here is really ours…only our name, which is cool. Everything else belongs to the GREAT and POWERFUL J.K. Rowling! *Round of applause*.   
  
A Hogwarts Love Affair  
  
By: The E.L.K.S. Club  
  
Ron hurriedly backed away from his potion, coughing. His Shrinking Solution was giving off noxious gas. As he backed up blindly, his head came into contact with a glass jar full of newt eyes. It shattered and the minuscule eyes scattered across the floor and into Ron's robes. Before Ron could move, Snape had his wand out and was bellowing,  
  
"WEASLEY! I'll kill you for this! Brazilian yellow-footed newt eyes! Those are worth more than your life." Snape then started to mutter to himself, "Severus, remember to breathe. He…ha…you-have-detention-Weasley! Class dismissed!"  
  
******  
  
"I can't believe I have detention!" Ron cried out as Harry and him neared the entrance to the dungeon.  
  
"Don't worry, missing one Quidditch practice won't hurt." Harry replied.  
  
"I'm going to get him for this one, you'll see." Ron said as he headed for the potion classroom and Harry went to Quidditch practice.  
  
When Ron arrived at the classroom, Snape was still fuming.   
  
"You, Weasley, will be cleaning the classroom--floors included." Snape barked before slamming his office door.  
  
"Floors?!" Ron asked himself out loud. There was no answer and so Ron began to clean. It was as he cleared out the third cupboard that Ron came across a small vial that looked important. He took a closer look at the label to find 'Veritaserum' written on it in sloppy writing with oily fingerprints around it.  
  
"Dang, I should have listened to the slime-ball. I know he's mentioned this in class, I'll ask Hermione," Ron mumbled to himself to break the silence.   
  
He slipped the vial into his robe pocket and continued to clean. Snape hadn't mentioned whether or not he could use magic, so he used a Scouring Charm again and again to clean the tables and floors. When he was done it was almost midnight, and he hurried off to the common room. Hermione was snoozing in an armchair and Harry and Ginny were playing wizards chess. Neville was still doing homework.   
  
"Harry, do you know what Vietersm is?" Ron asked. Harry looked up, after watching his pawn sabotage Ginny's bishop.  
  
"Veritaserum is a really powerful truth potion Ron," Ginny said smartly.  
  
"Hey lets try it out," Harry exclaimed, "drink a few drops Ron."  
  
"M-Me? I don't know Harry."  
  
"Aw, come on Ron," Ginny pleaded.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione mumbled looking half annoyed at being woken and half interested.  
  
"All right, what can it hurt?" Ron said as he drank a few. Then he was silent.  
  
"What are we going to ask him," Harry questioned.  
  
"I know!" Ginny exclaimed, "Ron, who do you like?"  
  
"Hermione Granger," Ron answered in a firm voice. Hermione blushed madly as this was said. Everyone laughed knowingly.  
  
"Okay, your turn Hermione," Ginny said, handing her the potion.  
  
"Oh-okay," she said, taking a sip.  
  
"Hermione, who do you like," Ginny asked.  
  
"Harry Potter," she answered. Now it was Harry who was shocked.  
  
"I-oh my," Harry said as Ginny handed him the potion.  
  
"Harry, who do you like?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Neville Longbottom," Harry answered. This caused the room to quiet as Neville looked at Harry in a mixture of disbelief and horror.  
  
"Wow, that's weird," Ginny said, handing the potion to Neville.  
  
"Neville, who do you like?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ginny Weasley," Neville replied smoothly. Ginny gasped. At this point both Ron and Hermione were able to speak since the potion only lasted about a minute.  
  
Hermione said, "Go ahead Ginny." Ginny drank a sip and Hermione asked, "Ginny, who do you like?"  
  
"Cho Chang," Ginny answered. Ron took a sharp intake of breath as he heard this.   
  
"Cho?!" Ron cried.   
  
Hermione stayed silent before suddenly exclaiming, "Well what are we waiting for, let's find Cho."  
  
"I'll go get the map," Harry yelled. He ran up to his dorm and came back holding an apparently blank piece of parchment, "She's…in the prefect's bathroom."  
  
"Let's go!" Hermione said, "Ginny and I." So they went and soon a very puzzled Cho Chang and an even more puzzled Luna Lovegood returned with them.  
  
"Cho, take a sip from this," Ron said, handing her the vial.  
  
"Why," Cho asked.  
  
"Come on, we all did! You take one too Luna," Neville said. Luna took the vial and took a drink from it.   
  
"All right, I will since she did," said Cho, and she took a sip.  
  
"Cho," Hermione began, "who do you like?"  
  
"Luna Lovegood," Cho replied quickly. Luna, under the effect of the Veritaserum did not react, but the rest of the room gasped.  
  
"Luna," Ginny said tearfully, "who do you like?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley," she said dreamily. Ron made a gagging noise, but Harry spoke first.  
  
"What do we do? No one likes each other! How will we pair up?"  
  
"I don't know," Hermione said.  
  
Everyone puzzled over this for a while longer, but no one could come up with a solution…  
  
CAN YOU?  
  
(end)  
  
A/N: We know this is extremely unlikely, but don't you love it? Please review!!! 


	2. Who will you go with?

A/N: Hey, this chapter is great! Thank you to everyone who reviewed! We really appreciate it. Now, stop reading this and get to the story!

Disclaimer: JK owns the characters, but **we** own the plot.

A Hogwarts Love Affair 

Part Two: The Winter Solstice Ball

By: The E.L.K.S. Club

"One announcement before bed is in order," Dumbledore boomed the following evening, "The first annual Winter Solstice Ball will take place this Thursday, on the winter solstice. Fourth years and up may attend and those students may ask younger classmates or older witches or wizards so long as the age gap is appropriate and no more than five years."

"A Ball?" groaned Harry.

"A Ball!" exclaimed Hermione. She glanced at Harry, who groaned again.

"How'll I get Neville to go with me? You heard him last night; he's straight."

"Oh…yes, I forgot that you fancied him," Hermione mumbled, now looking hurt.

"Yeah, but I didn't forget that you fancy _him_!" Ron accused hotly. 

"Honestly, Ron, grow up and get over it!" Hermione retorted.

"Oh, both of you shut up!" Harry shouted in disgust. "You're both smitten with each other, it's obvious! I don't know why you think you like me, Hermione, because ask anyone who you like and they'll tell you: you like Ron! So just kiss and make up already!"

"Yeah…" Ron echoed uncertainly.

"Alright, I'll ask someone," Hermione began stubbornly. "Parvati!" she called down the table. 

Parvati turned to her impatiently and said, "Really, Hermione, you can't just interrupt mine and Seamus's conversation like that! We were really getting on!"

"Sorry, I've only got one question then I'll leave you two be," said Hermione, "Who would you say I liked?"

"Well, that's obvious, isn't it? You like Ron," Parvati exclaimed. Her tone suggested that Hermione had just asked her what colour the sky was.

"Well, why don't we ask someone else?" Hermione said, turning her back on Parvati. Harry was sniggering.

"Be my guest," he said.

"Okay, how about Dean?" 

But Dean was too busy snogging with Lavender, so Hermione asked Colin Creevey.

"Aren't you with Ron?" he asked, confused, when she asked him. Hermione let out a disgusted grunt and left the Great Hall.

"What is with her?" Ron exclaimed in a low voice to Harry, who shrugged. They were both bewildered by her abrupt departure.

"You asking her to the Ball?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Suppose I will, but I doubt she'll come with me," Ron replied darkly.

"Hey, at least you know she likes the your gender, mate," Harry pointed out.

"You going to ask Neville?" 

"I dunno, I mean I know he likes Ginny, so why bother? I don't think I'll go at all," Harry said cynically.

Ginny walked up to them at this moment and said, "Hey, Harry, can I ask you a personal question?" 

"I suppose you could," Harry said uncertainly.

"How did you ask Cho to the Yule Ball? What did you do wrong that she wouldn't go with you? Sorry, but I need to know so I won't do it."

Harry and Ron gaped at her incredulously until Ginny said a hurried "Never mind, then." And she skittered away.

"Luna! Oy, Luna!" Neville yelled across the hall. Luna Lovegood turned and walked towards him. 

Harry and Ron couldn't help but overhear her say, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Me too," Neville said.

"What about?" 

"You first."

And then Luna said hurriedly, "Would you go to the Ball with me?"

Neville looked shocked, but quickly exclaimed, "Sure!" Then they walked off in amid conversation.

"Who would've known, eh?" Ron said, gesturing at them. "Sorry, mate," he added in a lower voice upon seeing Harry's crushed expression.

"Maybe I'll ask George," Harry sighed.

"What?! I accept your feelings for Neville, Harry, but my own brother!" Ron shouted.

"Tell the whole hall, why don't you!" Harry muttered crossly.

"Sorry," Ron replied sheepishly. "I'm going to go find Hermione and ask her before she finds somebody _else_ like last time."

"I'm going to send an owl to George, then," Harry said, getting up, too. They left the Great Hall and promptly ran into Cho Chang and Ginny, who was looking extremely anxious.

"Well, we could dance to the fast songs and nobody would know, right?" Ginny was pleading. Cho looked thoughtful and finally nodded.

"So you'll go?" Ginny asked quickly.

"I suppose so, yes," Cho replied, smiling. And they began walking down the hallway very close together.

"Who would've known?" Harry said, mocking Ron. Ron chuckled appreciatively, but then stopped suddenly.

"Um, no," he said seriously.

"What?" Harry asked, taken aback.

"Were you flirting with me? I hate to tell you, mate, but I don't fly that way," Ron replied.

"Damn," Harry mumbled.

"I-I'll see you later, Harry," Ron said before sprinting off in the other direction.

Ron headed for Gryffindor tower, where gave the Fat Lady the password ("Thestral") and stepped in. 

"Hermione?" he called, searching the chairs.

"What?" Hermione said thickly from an armchair in the corner.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked, hurrying over to her.

"No, and you wouldn't understand," Hermione snapped.

"What makes you think I wouldn't understand? I can be a good listener, Hermione, just let me."

"Well, I'm really mad at Harry for being gay."

"There are other guys out there. And it's not his fault, but I understand. I was pretty mad at you for not liking me," Ron said softly, but it didn't sound mean, instead it was very comforting.

"Who says I don't like you?" Hermione whispered.

"Well, you."

"Oh yeah," she replied, then added, "But I do like you, Ron. You're a great friend. And you were right; you're a great listener, too. Thank you."

"Anytime, Hermione. Will you do me one favor, though?"

"What's that?"

"Go to the Ball with me? We can just go as friends if you'd feel more comfortable."

"Okay."

"Okay," Ron echoed, putting his hand over hers.

A/N: Aww. Next chapter: the Ball itself.


End file.
